The White Wind
by Alaskan Air
Summary: This is basically a little love story between Francisco and a Capulet survivor named Scarlet. Francisco and Scarlet's worlds are turned upside down as two secret admirers, The White Wind and The Velvet Rose show interest in them.It's better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. I had nothing to do. I had hit a dead end in trying to locate my sister. Apparently I was one of three survivors of the house of Capulet. I was desperately trying to find Juliet. If only she was sixteen. She might be easier to find.

"Where are you going?" I asked staring. Melanie was wearing her finest and looked like she put too much effort into her appearance.

"Oh, Scarlet, you're so nosy. You should know where I go every Tuesday!" She scolded. But, I did know what she did. She went to the market to try to get Sir Francisco's attention. How pathetic.

"Can I come with? I'm soooooooo bored! Besides, Francisco or Curio might know something," I asked.

"Of course! I knew you couldn't resist his charm!" Melanie laughed.

"DO NOT! Listen I really don't understand how you can stand that argent womanizer. I just need him to tell me where Juliet is," I said grabbing my hair tie.

"Oh what ever, let's just go." Melanie said, hustling out.

It took us a few minutes to find Sir Francisco. The mob of girls gave it away. Melanie ran off to join them, so I went to find Curio, who was standing away from the mob.

"Ello Curio! Fine day isn't it?" I said skipping over.

"Scarlett?! What do you want now?" Curio said rather annoyed.

"I am deeply offended! Why would you think I would come and talk to you only for information? I really thought you knew me better, but if you could tell me where my little sister is that would be a great help," I said mostly sarcastically.

"I told you, you need to wait until after her sixteenth birthday, which happens to be today," Curio smiled.

"Really?! I need to find her to wish her a happy birthday then!" I exclaimed.

"No. Tomorrow you can be introduced and then you can wish her a happy birthday," Curio said leaning against the wall.

"No! No! No! Tomorrow will be too late! What kind of sister am I to not wish my little sister, Juliet, a happy birthday on the date?" I wined. Curio just laughed.

"You sound more like a six year old every time I see you," he laughed.

"Do not," I pouted, which made him laugh even more.

"Listen, you've had to wait fourteen years, just like Juliet. You'll see her tomorrow," said Curio.

"Oh fine, but is there any way to see her sooner?" I pleaded. I did miss my sister a lot.

"Well, I could talk to Conrad and see if you can come to the grave yard with us, or possibly come back with us now," I heard behind me. I spun around to come face to face with Sir Francisco.

"That'd be great, but I think I can wait," I lied. I'm sure he saw through it, but then again, this was Sir Francisco we were talking about.

"Sure you can," Curio said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh hush up, Curio. I've waited for fourteen years, I can wait a day more," I said rather maturely.

"Oh Curio, Francisco! We must be going, other wise Conrad and Cordilia will be worried!" a boy called running up to them. "Who's this?" he directed to me. I just froze. I felt like I was on the brink of tears. Could that really be Juliet? Could she have had a twin brother? "What's wrong with her?" he asked. I quickly snapped out of my trance.

"Oh nothing. I'm Scarlet, a friend of Curio's," I said still staring.

"And what about me?" Sir Fransico asked.

"Hell no, you pig," I said frankly.

"I'm deeply offended! I thought you were my best friend!" he fake cried.

"Oh hush up you drama queen," I said.

"I do believe you meant drama king," he annoyingly corrected.

"No, I meant queen," I said frankly. The boy laughed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Scarlet. We must go now. Oh, and I'm Odin," the boy said.

"It was nice meeting you too, and happy birthday," I smiled.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" he smiled.

"Oh, um, I'm psychic and Curio mentioned it?" I nervously smiled.

"Oh alright! Good bye Scarlet!" He said running away with Curio and Francisco. He never saw through my lie. I sighed with relief.

"Oh! Isn't he dreamy?" Melanie said behind me. I jumped.

"What the hell Mel? Don't scare the crap out of me like that!" I screamed hitting her.

"Oh, Scarlet. Don't pretend you weren't staring at him and sighing as he ran away. Or maybe you were watching Curio? Oh you must fancy one of them," she said playfully.

"No. I hate Francisco and Curio is just a friend. I was sighing out of relief because that boy Odin didn't see through my lie," I said.

"Oh really? He's a bit young though isn't he?" Melanie said skeptically.

"What? No, I have no desire for a romantic relationship. It's just, he seems hauntingly like Juliet, or at least what I remember of her," I explained.

"Oh, fine. What ever you say. I swear you really need to just relax and wait," she said. "Now, let's go home," she smiled putting her arm around me. I looked back as we walked away. He seemed so familiar.

"Would you mind if I went back to the theater to see Willy? I'd love to see if he needs help with his play," I stopped.

"Fine, stay as long as you wish," she said.

"Thanks Melanie!" I said running away.

"Have fun!" she called.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ello Willy!" I called.

"Oh my, Scarlet, don't scare me like that! What do you need?" he asked annoyed.

"Do you know where Conrad is?" I asked.

"He should be coming back soon. Might I ask why?" Willy asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I've heard so much about him, so I'd like to meet him," I said. That was not a lie, but Willy seemed to take it as one.

"Sure. Wait by the seats over there. He'll be there soon, I believe," Willy said waving his hand, dismissing me. I went to the balcony to wait, and soon enough he was there.

"Conrad?" I asked unsurely.

"Yes? Who might you be?" he asked suspiciously.

"You do not recognize me?" I asked. I remembered him slightly, from fourteen years ago.

"I'm sorry I do not," he said coldly.

"My name is Scarlet Massima Donatella Capulet," I said. His blood ran cold.

"It can't be. Juliet was the only survivor," he said confused.

"I left the palace the day before to visit a friend. I stayed over night and survived. Our cousin Tyblat is alive too," I said. He stood there flabbergasted. He shook his head and looked back up at me.

"Come," was all he said. I obediently fallowed. We walked down to a room where Francisco, Curio, Cordilia, Odin, and Antonio were sitting in.

"Scarlet? What are you doing here?" Curio asked standing up.

"She shall join us for Juliet's birthday," he said. I froze. So, Juliet was here.

"Is that the wisest idea? She may reveal something too soon," Francisco said in a hushed voice, leading Conrad and I into the hall way.

"I won't. Not until the time is right," I said, almost glaring.

"She is one of the only survivors, she must be protected," Conrad said to Francisco.

"We can't let this immature, impatient, idiotic, supposed Capulet stay, she must leave until we go to the graveyard," Francisco argued.

"Yeah, thanks. Love you too Francisco," I said sarcastically.

"Don't you see the resemblance? She has all of the Capulet physical features. Maybe her hair is darker than her mother's but she still has overwhelming evidence of Capulet blood," Conrad argued.

"Then why didn't we know about her survival?" Francisco challenged.

"I told you. I wasn't in the castle. You must not have known that I was away and just assumed my death was by Montague's hand," I said a bit offended. I knew I was a Capulet, and no one was going to take that away.

"She shall stay. At the graveyard, Scarlet will tell Juliet her identity," Conrad said stubbornly.

"Fine, but when this goes all wrong, don't blame me," Francisco glared at me. I glared back as he walked away, back to the others. Conrad and I fallowed. I froze as I saw Juliet. I looked around and I didn't see Odin.

"Juliet?" I asked weakly.

"Hello Scarlet. It's nice to see you again," she smiled. I went over to her and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday," I sobbed. I was so happy to see her.

"Why do you cry Scarlet?" she asked confused.

"All will be revealed tonight, Juliet," Conrad said. I removed my self from Juliet as Curio came to my side. I looked up at him and smiled, still crying. Juliet smiled and took her seat. We all sat down to the birthday feast. What a glorious feast it was! Such delightful food! We all helped with the cleaning as Juliet got ready to leave.

"Cordilia, you really out did your self, is feast was amazing," I said drying the last dish.

"Oh, Scarlet, your too kind!" She squealed. We put the dish away and went to meet the others in the theater.

The graveyard was spooky. There was a dark and a low fog settled over our feet.

"This is your father and mother's grave," Conrad said. He motioned to me as they parted. The followers a kneeled, as I walked up to Juliet. She saw everyone kneel and she fell down on her knees herself. I laughed a bit.

"Rise, Juliet. There is no reason to kneel. I am Scarlet Massima Donatella Capulet." She gasped.

"A Capulet?" she stuttered out.

"Yes, my sister. Now Juliet Fiamatta Ares d'Capulet, rise and receive your destiny," I smiled. Conrad pulled out of the Capulet sword and gave it to her. I could see in her eyes that she suddenly knew about why everything the way it was. Why she had to dress as a boy, why everyone was so secretive, why I cried when I saw her. We knew she was ready, just as she knew there were no more secrets. I just hoped they didn't keep anything from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Days past and people changed. Juliet grew stronger and became more of a leader. Curio and the others became more protective of Juliet and myself. Francisco changed almost the most. He would look at me strangely and was always a bit overly protective. He was often by my side and he seemed a bit more friendly.

Curio, Francisco, and I were out on the water, going back to the Capulet head quarters. It was a sunny afternoon, and was just plain beautiful.

"There he is! There's Sir Francisco!" Some girls on the bridge above yelled. Pathetic fan girls.

" Hello ladies!" he smiled.

"Please accept these!" they yelled, throwing flowers to him. He caught one and winked at them. "He winked at us! He winked at us!" they screamed. I rolled my eyes combing the flower petals out of my hair. It may have been short, but my hair was covered with those stupid petals. The fan girls immediately saw me and wined.

"Aw! He has a girlfriend? Damn you!" they yelled. I freaked.

"GIRLFRIEND!? You idiots must be delusional! I would never be this pig's girlfriend! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" I yelled at them.

"YAY! We have a chance!" they jumped up and down excitedly.

"How about two million?" Curio laughed.

"I would rather die," I spat.

"Love you too, Scarlet" Francisco sang.

"Oh hush up," I spat.

"Oh come on! I'm only playing!" he wined.

"Who's the six year old now, Curio?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Curio laughed.

"You two _would_ make and adorable couple," he said.

"I knew it!" Francisco yelled attaching himself to my waist, eyes shining.

"Not a chance," I said pushing Francisco off of me. He lost his balance and fell into the water. Curio and I laughed hysterically. He came back up and spat out water, glaring at us. I just laughed even more.

"Come and join me! The water's fine!" he said, grabbing my arm. I screamed as he pulled me in.

"You jerk!" I screamed, hitting him. Curio looked at us and laughed. We splashed each other.

"I knew it!" I heard someone scream.

"Melanie!" I yelled, treading water.

"I absolutely knew it!" she yelled running down to us. Francisco and I laughed as we swam to the boat as Curio helped me in. I wrung out my clothing as Francisco wrung out his hair. I shook out my hair, soaking Francisco and Curio.

"Scarlet!" they wined.

"A little water never hurt anyone," I said smiling.

"Scarlet! I knew it! I knew it!" Melanie yelled out of breath.

"Knew what?" I challenged.

"Knew you two had something!" she squealed. I laughed nervously.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" I laughed.

"Oh! Don't you dare pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" she called smiling.

"You don't have to hide our love, my dear Scarlet!" Francisco said reattaching himself to my waist.

"Don't make me push you over again you lying rat," I said forcing a smile. He returned to his previous position. He laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

"I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding! Don't push me over again!" he laughed.

"Oh my! Scarlet, I'll be leaving! You still need to get your stuff out of the house! Come by when you get the chance," Melanie called.

"Alright! Good bye!" I called, waving. Curio just watched her leave, fascinated.

"Aw! Does Curio have a little crush on Melanie?" I cooed. His face turned red. "It's nothing to be ashamed of! Melanie is sweet, caring, punctual, gentle, and very easy to impress," I said nudging him. His face just became even more red.

"And she's very attractive!" Francisco added.

"Oh shut up you two," he scolded. Francisco and I joked the rest of the way with Curio defending himself and scolding us along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have inside information from a reliable source about the guard stationed here and here," Conrad explained, pointing to two entrances. I kept glancing at that noble who apparently is on our side.

"Scarlet? Hello? Are you listening?" Conrad asked.

"Yes, um, excuse me," I said grabbing Francisco and Curio on the way.

"What was that for?" Curio asked once we were out of earshot.

"I've got a bad feeling about that guy. That noble is no good. I bet he'll sell us out to the personal guard," I said.

"Well, if Conrad trusts him, I trust him," Curio stated.

"How can you trust him? The guy reeks of greed. His smile practically screams 'Don't trust me!'" I whispered harshly.

"I'm with Scarlet. Something about this guy doesn't seem right," Francisco agreed.

"I have a plan. We choose the almost opposite plan and once he's gone, go with the smarter one," I said.

"It'll never work," Curio shook his head.

"It's worth a shot," I whispered. We went back to the table. Conrad was just getting into his plan.

"Now if we enter here, we can attack them there," he said.

"That won't work. We need to go to this entrance. Then we can go directly to the Prince," I said pointing to the opposite gate.

"But, that's what they'll expect," Juliet argued.

"Yes, but they know we'll go for the unexpected, which means what we see as the unexpected will be the expected to them, so we need to go for the new unexpected which is the original expected," I said. A few people had confused looks on their faces, but most kept up.

"She has good reasoning," Francisco said and looked at Curio.

"I agree," Curio sighed. He shot me a glace that said 'This better work'.

"Fine, but this better work. Dismissed," Conrad said packing up. Once the noble left, I went to see Conrad.

"We should go to the original plan," I said.

"But, why?" he asked.

"Because the plan I came up with won't work," I said frankly.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Conrad asked, confused.

"I don't trust that noble. He might be a friend of yours, but he will sell us out," I warned him. He needed to listen.

"And how do you know this for sure?" he asked bitterly.

"I have a bad feeling. You know that when I have a bad feeling, it must be bad. The day before my family's death, I had a bad feeling, and that feeling saved my life," I almost spat at him. He could see that I was dead serious about that.

"Alright," he said, "Everyone! We are going back to the original plan. Do not alert anyone who is not from the original alliance, unless he is not of noble blood," Conrad said. Some questioned the decision, but no one really objected. Everyone knew who wasn't to be told. I grabbed my head and fell to the floor. Francisco and Curio immediately went to help me. I shut my eyes and saw the noble, receiving money from the leader of the personal guard and the headquarters being burned.

"Scarlet! What's wrong?" Curio called.

"The noble! He's gonna sell us out. He'll tell the guard where the headquarters is. There's bloodshed, fire, and so much smoke." I said shaking uncontrollably. I started coughing like the smoke was there already.

"This is not good," Conrad said shaking his head. I was crying into Curio as Francisco frantically tried to find what was wrong with me.

"What's wrong with her?" Juliet cried.

"I don't know. Visions don't run in the blood line, but maybe," Conrad trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Juliet cried helping me up along with Curio and Francisco.

"Maybe she's," was all I heard before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

I woke up a few days later with Francisco hovering above my face.

"She's awake!" he called. The others ran in.

"What am I?" I asked. Francisco looked at Conrad and Conrad nodded.

"You're possibly related to Ophelia some how," Francisco explained. I burst out laughing.

"You people are insane! Then Juliet would have to be related to her too," I said shaking my head.

"She may be. Capulets have a long history of relations to Escalus and Ophelia," Conrad explained.

"Wh-What?" I asked. This was just unbelievable. Ophelia, the cruel protector of Escalus who hungered and thrived on Capulet blood, to think, she was related to me and possibly Juliet! These days just get crazier and crazier.

"Damn. I'm related to the blood thirsty protector of Escalus. This day just keeps getting better and better!" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. It just means you have premonitions," Curio replied.

"I guess it won't be too bad," I said nervously.

"Get some rest. We'll organize the attacks another day," Francisco said pushing some hair out of my face.

"Thank you," I said as he left.

"Consider it nothing my lady," Francisco smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

I could not let this happen. I could not under any circumstances fall in love with Francisco. I was afraid I was. I need to focus on my own problems right now. I got my stuff from Melanie and decided to spend the day with her.

"Alright. I need a dozen yellow roses, a white vase and some parchment," I read off the list.

"I need one red rose, some quills and parchment. We can get the parchment and quills at the same place and the roses and vase we can get at the same place too. I'm glad that worked out," Melanie said.

"There's the parchment place! We can go there first, then go and get the roses," I said pulling her into the store. Melanie got her quills and we found some nice parchment. I was so relieved. So far I hadn't seen Francisco all day, and I was glad. I didn't want to deal with any emotions and have to deal with Francisco's biggest fan.

"Might I asked why you're getting a dozen roses?" Melanie asked nudging me.

"I wanted to brighten up the cell that I live in now," I said nudging her back.

"Sure you are," she giggled.

"Oh hush up. I told you, right now I have no interest for a romantic relationship. And you! Why do you need a single red rose and all of this parchment?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to take my chances and write Sir Francisco a love letter with a single red rose attached," she sighed.

"You're wasting your time. You know, his friend has his eye on you. Maybe you should give him a shot, eh?" I said nudging her this time.

"Maybe. His friend sure is fine. He seems quiet though," she rubbed the back of her neck.

"But that just means he'll listen to you better," I smiled. Ah Cupid had his work cut out for him. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and pulled my shoulder length hair back up in a ponytail. It was so beautiful out. We got to the flower shop and looked through the extensive selection of flowers of every fragrance.

"What color rose symbolizes innocence? Or maybe something like taking the chance?" Melanie asked popping out of the white roses.

"Well, white roses means heavenly, lavender and thorn less roses mean love at first sight, peach means like a get together sort of feeling," I said picking up a deep red rose, admiring it's beauty.

"What color should I get Curio?" she said picking up a yellow rose.

"Maybe a yellow one with a red tip. That means friendship or falling in love," I said picking one up and deeply inhaling.

"Maybe that's the right color!" She said looking up at me. "You really like him don't you?" she asked sheepishly.

"Maybe," I said stroking the petals.

"Go after him," she said. I jerked my head up. "Go after him," she said again. "You haven't been in love ever. You've locked up your emotions and let nobody in. Let him in. I won't be jealous or anything. I have someone else to go after," she said picking up a coral colored rose. I smiled. Maybe I should take my chance.

"Thanks Melanie. I will," I said. We paid for our roses and found a flat surface to write on. We got some ink and wrote our letters attaching our roses.

We stood in the square holding our roses and letter. We smiled as we knew we really needed this. Melanie with no real relationship and me with no relationship ever. We nodded and parted ways. I had this happy feeling running through my veins. I ran up to my room and wrote down another piece to my letter.

Dear Sir Francisco,

Please do me the honor of meeting me at the seventh hour in the town square tonight. I'll be waiting. I've kept something from you and would like you to finally know.

Best regards,

The white wind

P.S. Please meet me on the West most end.

I ripped my closet apart to find the perfect dress. I pulled out a white dress embellished with a complex beading pattern. It fell off the shoulders with two thin strips of fabric. I pulled my hair up and took my fan. I took the note to his door and left the rose. I returned to my room and found a delicate white mask on the ground. Perfect. A mystery admirer dressed in white. The white wind was now alive


	7. Chapter 6

At seven o'clock I stood under the west entrance with my white full face mask on and a fan covering my nose down. The idea of him not showing up ran through my head. What if he just didn't love me? What if my identity is given away too early? I couldn't bear the thought. I looked at yellow rose with the red tip in my hand, turning it over and over again. I felt a tear slide down the front of my mask.

"My, my,my. What's a pretty girl like you crying for? And why hide a beautiful face like yours? Your lover didn't show?" an old lady asked. I turned around a bit startled. "Ah, a yellow rose with a red tip. I guess your friend didn't show? My, that must be hard, loving your best friend and having him not show to tell him so. Keep your head up little lady, there's always color in the darkness," she said walking away. I watched her leave questioning why and how she knew.

"Incredible," I heard behind me. I spun around to see Francisco. I knew he couldn't see the smile across my face but he came over anyways. He wiped away the tear on my mask and tilted my head up. "So, you're the white wind?" he said. I just nodded. I was so terrified I couldn't see straight. "Why do you hide your face, fair maiden? Why deprive the world of your beauty?" Francisco said looking deep into my eyes.

"You can only know me by the white wind for now. In time I shall reveal myself to you. Just go where the spring blooms take you and I shall be to the west," I said trying to make my voice be as smooth as possible. He sighed a bit.

"Don't tease me. I don't like puzzles," he laughed a bit.

"This is not a tease or a puzzle, but a lesson. You see, every time we meet, part of my mask shall disappear. Soon enough, you will see my whole face," I smiled.

"Ah, I must know you to see you," he said.

"Exactly, but I'll help you along the way. Here is your first clue," I said handing him the rose, "Now come and walk with me," I said motioning him to join me. For three hours we talked about almost everything. Personalities, preferences, politics, and we told stories. We had so much in common that I never realized. It seemed like two minutes instead of hours and it was over too quickly.

"Where shall I see you again?" Francisco asked my hands in his.

"In the garden in the sky, where irises bloom. And remember the wind always blows to the west. I bid you adieu, until next time my love," I said walking to the west.

"Good bye, my love! I shall count each minute we are apart," he called.

"And I shall count the seconds," I called back and I left.


	8. Chapter 6 and about 2 3rds

I had to hop through the window of my room and quickly hide my costume. I slipped into my night wear and headed downstairs acting as best as I could being tired and drowsy. Francisco made quite the love struck ruckus.

"Francisco! Quiet down! You woke me up," I complained. I yawned the biggest one I could to make it seem plausible.

"I'm sorry, I have such wonderful news," he said dragging me into his dance.

"Oh, my! Francisco! What could have happened that was so wonderful that you'd throw me around in your dance like a rag doll?" I asked laughing as we waltzed around the room.

"I met the most wonderful woman today. So this is what love at first sight feels like!" he said gleefully. He sat down and retold our night together. "And she gave me this rose. Do you know what the color means?" he said handing me the rose I bought earlier that day.

"It means friendship or falling in love," I said turning it over.

"I want to get her a rose as well. What color shouts to the heavens 'Love at first sight'? Could it be red?" he asked as I gave his rose back to him.

"No. A thornless or violet rose means love at first sight. Red is a more passionate color," I said getting lost in his deep chestnut eyes.

"Ah! A thornless violet rose for my one and only," he said digressing. He rested his face on a fist and sighed.

"What's wrong Francisco?" I asked tilting my head to see his face.

"Tell me Scarlet, is it possible to be in love with two fabulous women?" he asked looking up at me.

"I would think so. That's how the plot of our lives gets more interesting. Of course, the romance part," I said.

"Then who must I choose? My love for so long, or my love found tonight who loves me back?" he asked.

"Well, if it was me, I'd go for the love that loved me back, but you never know. Maybe that girl you've loved for a while loves you back, but doesn't show it," I suggested.

"It isn't that easy for me! I love them both so much. Maybe I can love them both and try to win the other over," he said looking at the rose.

"They might get pissed and you might loose them both in the end, but go a head," I said leaning back in the chair.

"Oh, thank you Scarlet! You're such a help!" he said getting up. I got up too and we walked into the hall. Bidding each other a good night, we retired to our rooms. For most of the night who that girl he's loved for a while was. All I knew was that he loved me, or at least the white wind.


	9. Chapter 7ish

I woke up and danced into the room. Cordilia, Juliet, and Antonio all gave me weird stares.

"What's up with you Scarlet?" Curio laughed. I spun around and sighed.

"Oh how the mighty sun gives his name to one flower! I am in love with thee sun, so please see that thy love lay before thee. For I am a flower and wish to take thy name in all its glory to become the one and only sun flower. But alas, I am dull and colorless in all of my dress of white, as all the rest shine with colors so bright and worthy, so why would thou chooseth me?" I recited plopping down into a chair.

"What was that?" Juliet laughed.

"Oh, sun! Mighty sun! Thou shall see I am worthy of thy name and thy love. Bestow thy name on a humble flower such as myself, for thy love shall raise me up so I can grow with all of thy love on the rockiest mountains!" I said falling out of my chair. I just laughed along with everyone else. Nothing could ruin my mood right now. I was too drunk on love and life. Francisco walked in to see me on the ground. He pointed to me, then decided to not ask.

"Fish and chips oh my, my, my. Topped off with an ice cream pie. Pickled parsnips round about. Here is my handle, here is my spout!" I laughed uncontrollably. I must have seemed insanely drunk.

"What were you drinking?" Cordilia asked, trying to help me up. I just fell a bit limp.

"I'm drunk on love! I'm drunk on life! Marvelous day for a swim, eh?" I asked falling into my chair. Juliet laughed.

"My, my, my! Scarlet's finally in love!" she shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Come Juliet! Let's go find some irises to get for the house. It'll make this prison seem a bit happier!" I said, getting up and dragging her across the room.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" she laughed as we ran out.

"I haven't seen her that happy in years!" Curio exclaimed.

"Ah the wonders of love," Francisco taking out his rose.

"Scarlet's not alone. Looks like Francisco has finally has fallen head over heals for someone!" Curio said snatching the rose out of his hand.

"Give it back!" Francisco whined, trying to get the rose back. He eventually succeeded.

"I never thought I would see the day when, ladies' man, Sir Francisco, would finally find a girl!" Curio sighed.

"Nor did I. I don't know her name, except the white wind, but now I'm in love with a mystery and a puzzle," he said, propping his head on his hand.

"Well, we know who the mystery is. Who is the puzzle? Or is it the same girl?" Curio asked curiously.

"Well, the white wind is the mystery. Scarlet's the puzzle," he said looking deep into the rose.

"Aw! Francisco's got it bad for Scarlet and this white wind!" Curio laughed.

"Shut up! At least I know one is in love with me back!" Francisco shot back.

"Well, Scarlet's head over heals for some one, too. You might want to find out who this guy is. He must be pretty down to earth if _Scarlet_ fell for him. You should know how hard it is to capture that woman's heart," he said nudging Francisco.

"Yes, but why did I have to fall in love with _her_? The one girl who has no interest in me!" he said falling into his crossed arms.

"You obviously like the ones you can't have," Curio said.

"But I can have the white wind. She just seems too familiar. It's driving me insane!" Francisco exclaimed raising his head.

"Scarlet likes romantic stuff. Get her a red rose and write a love poem for her," Cordilia piped up.

"No, too obvious. I know! I'll disguise myself and be a secret admirer! I'll leave her a letter and meet her somewhere! She won't know it's me, until I reveal myself," Francisco exclaimed.

"Like the white wind, interesting, but there's one problem. Scarlet's too smart to fall for that kind of stuff." Curio explained.

"No. I'll be very careful. Well I need to do some shopping. I bid you all adieu," Francisco said leaving.


	10. The rest of Chapter 7

"Juliet! Come over here! I found so many irises over here!" I called. Juliet ran over with a single iris in her hand. We were up in some ruins that we had discovered some time back.

"Oh my! There must be a thousand!" she exclaimed falling into some. I laughed and joined her. We started gazing at the clouds finding different shapes and animals.

"There's a rabbit!" I shouted pointing a bit to my left.

"There's a dog!" she called, pointing to the cloud next to the rabbit.

"There's a frog! Ribbit!" I pointed to the cloud above the dog.

"There's a dragon horse!" Juliet called back, fallowing the rapidly moving cloud across the sky.

"I think that might be a real dragon horse," I said sitting up. The horse came down with its royal rider.

"Romeo!" I called running over to him.

"Scarlet?" he asked as I practically tackled him. We fell down laughing.

"Romeo?" Juliet asked. Romeo stood up and went over to Juliet. They were a yard apart just looking into each other's eyes. Their trance seemed unbreakable.

"Juliet? Romeo? You two?" I asked walking over.

"How do you know Romeo?" Juliet asked me, never taking her eyes from Romeo.

"Um, he saved me from the guard a few years back. We've been best friends ever since," I explained, walking over to the two lovers.

"How do you know Scarlet?" Romeo asked Juliet. I put my arm around her.

"Romeo, this is my sister Juliet," I said. He took a step back. I left Juliet and put my arm around him and guided him away from Juliet.

"You two are sisters?!" Romeo asked me in a hushed voice.

"Yes, it should have been obvious. Now, learn this and learn it fast. You're a good kid, Romeo, but understand this. You break my sister's heart, and you will never be able to have kids, is that clear?" I asked with a smirk. He went pale and swallowed a bit. "Good. You may be a good friend, but my sister comes first," I said walking back over to Juliet.

"Romeo! You're so pale! What did you say to him?" Juliet asked sternly, walking over to her ghost of a lover.

"We had a little chat, one that he won't forget any time soon," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Romeo laughed nervously and told Juliet not to worry.

All of us spent the next hour or so picking flowers and looking up into the clouds. By the end of the day we all agreed that there were too many clouds that looked like frogs. Romeo left a bit earlier than us, otherwise his father would kill him and Juliet and I left soon after. We got back about a half hour later. I had to move quickly in order to meet Francisco at the field. The white wind must live tonight once more to love again. I quickly cut the mask to a bit under my bottom lip. What a tease I am. I figured I'd at least have a little fun. I snuck out again to the west part of the field. And so the white wind blew.


	11. Chapter 8

**I personally hate when people put notes at the beginning of the story, but y'all deserve an explanation. I have many projects going on since my last chapter and I'm sorry if this seems like a forced chapter (which it is…) I had so many people say they wanted me to update soon, so I decided to take a break and just write this now. I was working on Bohemian Hell (which I will delete), The Queen's Favorite, and two stories that will remain unpublished until I finish them (one's about Double D (EEnE) and the other is about Ulrich (Code Lyoko). I apologize again, but writer's block really hits you hard. Thanks for all of the positive feed back! Love you all! –Scarlet DiCapulet **

I fell in the grass and looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. I felt someone lay beside me and looked to find Francisco. He wasn't smiling.

"What troubles you love?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"You're such a tease," he pouted. I was confused for a while, but suddenly realized what he was talking about. We both laughed. "A bit slow today?" he laughed. I punched him lightly.

"Oh hush up!" I said playfully. I just realized what I did. I was the only person Francisco knew who said "Hush up". Oh shit! He just laughed.

"You are one of the only people I know who say that!" he smiled at me.

"Really? Who else says that?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh, my best friend, Scarlet," he answered. He sighed.

"Is there another? Am I not your only flower, my sun?" I asked. I scolded myself again. I remembered the poem from when I acted drunk and some how knew that I was going to be found out too soon.

"No, no. Don't you worry. You are my one and only flower," he responded.

"And you are my only sun," I responded. I listened to his love struck tone while he talked to me and my heart sank. I could hear there was another.

"I'm sorry, my love. I must leave," he said, getting up.

"So there is another," I trailed off. He held my cheek with his hand and looked into my eyes.

"There is not. I can assure you of that, but I must leave. There is some business I must take care of," he trailed off. I nodded.

"I understand. I will meet you again here, if that is alright," I said. He heard the sad tone in my voice and sighed.

"Perfect. Next Sunday at sun set?"

"Yes. That sounds perfect," I responded. He smiled and left. His hand lingered on my cheek as he turned to walk away. I suddenly felt a wave of jealousy hit as soon as he was gone. I had no clue who this mystery girl could be. I snuck back into my room and tried to fall asleep. All of my white wind material was now hidden and I heard Francisco creep in. I felt light hit my face a bit as he or some one else, crept in. They walked over to my desk and set something down. They left in haste, and I was temped to see what they had left, but I decided to wait until morning.

I woke up, as drowsy as ever. I soon remembered the letter and ran to see it. A yellow rose with a red tip sat with a note.

My love Scarlet,

Please meet me tonight under the clock tower. There are so many things I want to tell you, my dove. Your beauty shines like no others. Please, my sunflower, meet me at dusk.

Yours truly,

The Velvet Rose

My heart skipped a beat. I smiled to myself and danced out of the room. What could I say? I loved mushy romantic stuff like this. I waltzed in to the room humming to myself, holding the rose. Everyone raised an eye brow at my seemingly drunk behavior. They really should have gotten used to this by now.

"Damn Cupid. He needs to stay out of our business," Curio laughed seeing me. Francisco walked in, saw the rose, and I swear he smiled a bit. He snatched the rose out of my hand, as I whined and struggled to get it back.

"No, no, Scarlet. Use your words," he said. I pouted.

"Give me the rose, Francisco, before I rip your throat out," I hissed. He gave me a scared look, a nervous laugh, and my rose back. I gave a triumphant smile and sat back down.

"Scarlet! You vicious child!" Juliet laughed. Everyone laughed along, except for Conrad and Francisco.

"When I want something, I get it. Especially if it was stolen and it means the world to me," I responded.

"How could a rose mean the world to you?" Curio asked. I looked down and stroke the petals.

"Because it came with the most romantic note by a mysterious admirer named the Velvet Rose. I don't understand how it could be for me though," I trailed off, still staring at the rose.

"You're right. How could anyone fall in love with such a violent person like you?" Francisco challenged, playfully. Juliet shot him a death glare before she got up. She wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Scarlet is the most amazing, wonderful person this world has ever known, now you better watch your words, Francisco. As you said, she's violent," she said, "Now I must be leaving. The irises in my room are dying and I need new ones. Good day." She walked out of the room, but popped her head back in. "And Francisco, no making fun of my sister." She left and the room was left to an awkward silence.

"I guess she doesn't know my bark is worse than my bite," I chuckled a bit.

"So you weren't going to rip my throat out?" Francisco asked, searching for clarification.

"No," I responded. He let out a small sigh of relief as I retrieved my jacket. "But, Francisco, I do bite," I smirked, then left to walk in the square.

"So, you go by the Velvet Rose?" Curio asked Francisco. Cordilia and Conrad had left at that point.

"Yes, how do you like it?" Francisco asked with a smirk.

"Meh, it sounds a little feminine," Curio shrugged. Francisco gave him an amused look of shock.

"Feminine? Feminine? Scarlet seemed to like it just fine," Francisco responded, defensively.

"And that all that matters, isn't it?" Curio asked. Francisco sighed and nodded.

"Yes, yes it is. How's your situation with her friend, Melanie?" Francisco asked with a sly smirk plastered on. Curio turned red.

"She's great. I received a letter, around the same time as yours from Mel, and the rest fell into place," Curio said with a satisfied smile.

"Curious. Scarlet and Melanie went shopping that day together. And that was the same day as I received my letter from the white wind, and you received yours. I wonder," Francisco trailed off.

"You can't seriously believe that Scarlet is the white wind. She can't be," Curio said, laughing a bit at the idea.

"You're right. Scarlet is more of an upfront person. If she wants to get a point across, she'll do it with no fluff," Francisco reasoned.

"So, do you have a mask picked out for your début as the Velvet Rose?" Curio asked. Francisco went into another room, and came back with a maroon and black, velvet mask, big enough to conceal his nose and the area around his eyes. "Very nice," Curio said when Francisco showed him the mask.

"It looks stunning at dusk, which is when I'm meeting her," he said proudly, setting the mask on the table. Curio started to get up and leave. "And where are you going?" Francisco asked his friend.

"I'm going to meet Melanie. Have fun tonight with Scarlet," he said. Francisco thanked him as Curio left. He sat at the table and turned the mask around in his hands, examining every detail. He sighed and put it down, thinking about Scarlet.


	12. Chapter 9

I walked through the market, looking at all the trinkets and fineries for sale. There were scarves and jewelry, baskets and flowers, and foods of all sorts. There was a gypsy caravan near by with a lady advertising a show.

"Good day miss. I can't help but notice you seemed troubled," an old lady said from behind me. She was sitting outside of her shop. "Merlin's Magic" the sign read.

"Who, me?" I asked pointing to myself. She nodded and motioned for me to come in. I looked around to see incenses, herbs, pendants, fortune telling cards, boxes, scarves, bags, candles, pictures, gazing balls, dolls, stones, and other mystical things. The lady smiled. She had dozens of bracelets, rings, and pendants on. She had one necklace that caught my eye. A silver pentagram in a ring. This worried me. She must be a devil worshiper.

"What is troubling you dear? A lover? Or maybe a friend who doesn't know of your love and may love another?" she asked innocently. My blood ran cold. She was spot on.

"Yes, but how did," I began. She cut me off.

"I know? I have for seen your arrival. A young psychic you are, yes? I can help with that and your friend," she said coming closer. She looked up at me and seemed to examine me.

"Help? I don't need help, but thank you," I said, turning to leave. She caught my arm. I turned to face her, I was terrified.

"I am not a devil worshiper, if that's what you're thinking. This pentagram represents the elements. Earth, Air, Spirit, Water, and Fire. Pentagrams are positive, if used correctly. Come and sit. You have much to learn," she explained. She sat me down at a table in the middle of the store.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to seem rude, but," I started. She cut me off again.

"Your talents are being wasted. You must learn to use them correctly, in order to protect your sister. Many would want to see both of you dead," she said, picking up a small violet bag made of silk. My heart stopped and my blood went cold, again.

"How did you know of my sister?" I asked. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Scarlet, you must realize you could know me as well as I know you, if you develop your talents," she said, examining a silver bag, but then putting it back for another. She continued to go around collecting various objects. Several stones, candles, a spell book, an indigo scarf, a chart, several spices, and other items. She set them down on the table in front of me. The chart worried me, for it had a pentagram and some writing underneath.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but some one is waiting for me," I said getting up.

"Sit child. I know you're lying," the woman said sternly. She got some incense called "Elven Dreams" and emptied some out. I quickly sat down. She wafted some of the incense towards her and looked satisfied. She quickly struck two rocks together and a spark flew onto the green powder. The room filled with an earthy scent. This both comforted and worried me. My head began to hurt a bit and she smiled.

"It stimulates the psychic energy. This incense should make your visions come to you on command. Your head aches should clear up after around five visions," she explained. Soon enough, I received a vision. "What are you seeing Scarlet?"

"Juliet, she has sprouted wings. She's holding Romeo in her arms and he's... dead? I feel like the ground is falling. Juliet! Romeo!" I cried. They were gone. I couldn't let this happen. I looked up at the woman.

"They will forever be remembered as the unfortunate lovers," she replied. I felt tears come to my eyes. Not little Juliet. Not her, please not her. She's too young to die.

"She and Romeo can't die. I won't let it happen!" I screamed at her.

"The future can not be changed," she responded calmly.

"Yes it can. I stopped many deaths because of a premonition. I can stop this one. I can't let Juliet die. Damn the stone future. We can all choose our own paths," I responded. I rarely lost my composer. Now would be a perfect example.

"It is their destiny."

"Screw destiny. The future is a blank page, lady. We write our own futures," I spat, then stormed out of the shop. I was going to stop her death, even if it meant writing my own.


	13. Chapter 10

I was so shaken by my experience at the shop I almost forgot my meeting with the velvet rose. I quickly grabbed an olive green dress and threw it on. _The future can not be changed_… It can and it will. I was certain about that. I picked up the rose and letter and walked to the square at dusk. I some how knew the velvet rose would pick up my spirits. I looked around at all of the people walking with loved ones. Merlin's Magic was closed, to my relief. Another encounter with that creepy old lady wouldn't be good. I saw a man dressed in black and maroon on the far side of the square. He turned around to reveal that he was wearing a mask. I walked over to him.

"Hello, are you the velvet rose?" I asked him, showing the note and the rose.

"Yes, Scarlet. I am," he responded with a voice of silk. He seemed hauntingly familiar. The deep chestnut eyes, the silky voice, the way and tone of which he spoke in, and even the height, made him seem haunting.

"Do I know you as someone other than the velvet rose?" I asked him. I could see that his blood ran cold at the question.

"Yes. You do," he answered. I gave him a look, queuing him to continue, but he shook his head. "No, Scarlet. You'll have to win my game if you want to know who I am." I pouted at this.

"Game? Is this all a game to you then? Were you bored, so you decided to write a love letter to any old girl in this city?" I almost shouted at him.

"No, no, no! Dear Scarlet, please. I love you with all of my heart and so I told you that in that letter. I just don't want to face your rejection if you knew who I was, because if you did know who I am, you'd run from me," he explained reaching for my hands. He took them, and I could instantly tell he was serious. I felt bad for growing angry at him.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you, but you must not know as well as you think you do," I responded. He looked surprised at this, so I knew I needed to explain. "I, as a rule, feel everyone deserves a chance. If you were a complete stranger, I would most likely say no, but since you are not a stranger, obviously because you know me very well or you did your research. Now, I suggest you just tell me who you are instead of pulling out your feared rejection, which I feel won't happen." He laughed at this and I gave him a confused look in return.

"Oh Scarlet, I was right when I said you got straight to the point on most things. You are miraculously ingenious. Maybe that is one of the reasons I love you so much," he responded. I felt very cautious to falling head over heels for this mysterious man. Something about him got my skin crawling.

"Alright. If you won't tell me who you are you might as well teach me the rules of your game and how to play," I responded. He smiled at this.

"Now then, my dear Scarlet, I will reveal a little piece of who I am through the thinks I tell you and the things I give you and the one question you can ask me while we are together. You'll just have to figure it out. Like the rose. By the rose, tell me something about me," he responded. I looked down at the rose and looked at it. A yellow rose with a red tip could only mean one thing.

"You are a friend who has fallen in love with me. I'm guessing you're a close friend by the way you know me," I replied absentmindedly.

"Yes, very good Scarlet! I am a close friend. Care to use your question now?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'll use it later. I want to talk with you first," I told him. He smirked a bit seeing what I really wanted.

"If you think you are going to get anything out of me, you're wrong. You sly little girl," he laughed. Dang it! I was so close.

"Hey! I am anything but little! I'm rather offended my velvet rose," I responded playfully.

"Oh don't be that way my love! I was just playing," he whined. He was beginning to sound a lot like… Francisco! That who he seemed like! But that was impossible. What were the odds that we would end up being secret admirers for each other? "What troubles you my Larkspur?"

"Larkspur?" I questioned. Out of all the flowers he could have picked, he chose Larkspur?

"It means beautiful spirit. Now what causes you to look in deep thought?" he asked.

"Nothing. You just seem a lot with my close friend, Francisco," I responded. I looked closely at his reaction. He seemed very surprised and worried.

"Really? I do?" he chuckled.

"Yes. I would like to use my question now," I informed.

"Great! I will answer any question honestly and truly," he said taking a bow.

"Are you familiar with the white wind?" I asked. This took him off guard, just like the last question.

"Yes. She is the fair maiden dressed in white who admires your friend Francisco, is she not?" he answered. The velvet rose was Francisco. I was sure of it. I decided to have some fun with him.

"Yes she is. Do you know of her secret identity?" I asked. This was fun, toying with Francisco.

"No I do not," he answered, not knowing what this was leading to.

"Really? I thought all of you secret admirers knew each other's true identities. Hmm, looks like _I'm_ the only person who knows," I teased.

"Really? Who is she? I must know!" he whined.

"Why? So you can run off with this fair maiden dressed in white and leave me with a dying rose and a lying love letter? I think not!" I accused.

"What? No, I'm just so curious, my dear," he replied. Just curious my arse.

"But what if you were to tell Francisco? The white wind would never forgive me! Wait, what if you are Francisco? She would hate me for all eternity!" I exclaimed.

"But, I've heard so much from my talks with Francisco! I would really like to know, my love," the velvet rose said, taking my face by my hand. I was sick of this joke.

"Francisco, I know it's you. I'm not an idiot. Just cut it out with this sick joke," I said. He looked back at me, stunned. He took off the mask and looked at me, still stunned.

"Curio was right. You are too smart for this," he replied. I just glared at him, tears welling up. I can't believe he would make fun of me like that, but then again, he didn't know that I was the white wind.

"If you want to play a game, don't play with my emotions. This was just cruel and sick," I spat. I spun around to leave, trying to keep from crying in front of him. He grabbed my writs. I spun around to face him, trying to jerk my arm away.

"Scarlet, this wasn't a joke. I'm serious about this," Francisco said. He looked honest, but I knew this was some sort of fantasy or dream.

"No you aren't. I know you too well. Mocking the white wind. You've got a lot of gall mocking her and to me too! Don't trick me like this," I said, yanking my wrist away. He didn't object this time.

"What about everyone deserving a chance?" he called after me. I hated my words. I spun around, giving him a glare.

"I know about the white wind. You're in love with her, not me. Besides, don't you have some other woman that you're in love with?" I asked.

"How do you know so much about the white wind?" he asked.

"She tells me everything," I responded.

"But Scarlet, you're the other woman! I'm in love with the white wind _and _you!" Francisco yelled after me.

"I don't believe you!" I yelled though my tears. "Just stop! Please! I can't handle all of this!" I buried my face in my hands, letting out everything I felt. The pain from being betrayed by one of my best friends and the man I love, the fear of rejection, the frustration of not being able to tell him, the hatred I felt towards every one of his fan girls and every woman he's ever touched.

"Scarlet, I don't want to hurt you, but you have to listen to me. I love you so much. Please believe me," he said, guiding my face up with his hand, holding my wrists with one hand.

"I can't. If I do, I know I'll just get hurt," I told him.

"No, I promise you. I will never hurt you. If I do, you have permission to rip out my throat," he reassured. "Scarlet, if I am the sun, I want you to be my sunflower. You are a larkspur, a beautiful soul and I've told you that. I never should have disguised myself, because I've lost your trust. I've lost my sunflower. I've lost you, and that is the worst thing I could have lost. Please believe me when I say, I love you. With all my heart," he finished. I tried to find the words, I hate you, but I couldn't find them. I just shook my head.

"No," I managed to whisper before he pressed his lips to mine. I felt washed over in chilling warmth. I yelled at myself, trying to convince myself that I hated him, that he would only hurt me, but I failed. I gave in to him. This was the single most passionate act I ever had experienced. I couldn't fool myself into hating this man. He was so sweet, caring, romantic, protective and just perfect for me. The only problem now was the white wind. I couldn't tell Francisco after this whole argument. I told him he shouldn't play with my heart like the white wind, but I played with his heart like I was a cat, and his heart the fake mouse. I didn't think of that until our kiss had broken. He looked at me with his chestnut eyes not understanding why. Why was everything so complicated with love? Why can't everything just fall into place?

_"That's how the plot of our lives gets more interesting,"_

Oh, yeah. I said that, didn't I… but I never asked for an interesting plot. Never. What ever divine being up there writes our stories is sick and twisted. I hate them for tangling me up in this. You here that? I hate you.

"Scarlet, do you trust me?" Francisco asked. I looked at him, still teary eyed.

"I don't want to. I want to hate you, but I can't. Francisco, I love you more than you can imagine," I said, taking his lips back down to mine. Life was blissful. All I needed was him close to me, and then everything would be alright.

And this is where something just has to go wrong.


	14. Chapter 11

And this is where something just has to go wrong. Yes, I was waiting for it to happen, and it came. Well, this moment came crashing down. Cordilia ran towards us after breaking apart. She stopped before us, panting, frantically trying to tell us something.

"Cordilia, what's wrong?" I exclaimed, trying to support her.

"Juliet… she's… missing!" she shouted, through her desperate gasps for air. I looked at Francisco, panicked.

"What? Where did you see her last?" I asked.

"She said she was going to pick flowers hours ago and never returned. Oh Scarlet, what are we going to do?" she screamed, now sobbing hysterically.

"Did you check where she normally goes to pick flowers?" Francisco asked behind me. Cordilia shook her head no.

"I don't know where she goes!" she sobbed. I looked at Francisco and then took off running.

"Scarlet!" he called, running after me.

"I know where she picks flowers, so I can check there! I'll be back!" I called, Francisco stopped, knowing I'd take care of Juliet. I sprinted as fast as I could to the old ruins that held Juliet's irises. I tripped a few times, but refused to stop. I couldn't let something happen to Juliet. I'd never forgive myself. I ran up the old stone steps, the panic fueling me. I slipped as one of the steps gave way. I had little time to grab the stairs as I fell. Dangling above the world around, I struggled to hold on. My fingers were slipping gradually, bringing me closer to my fall. No, no, this would not be my end. I refused to let it end here. I tried to pull up as hard as I could. I lifted myself onto the ledge again, relieved I wouldn't fall. I felt the stone under me slip. I shut my eyes as tight as humanly possible, praying I wouldn't fall again. Of course, karma hated me. The stone fell and with it, so did I. I instantly screamed, trying to grab onto something. Suddenly, I landed in a man's arms, on a dragon horse. I looked up to see who it was.

"You should be more careful Scarlet," said the stern voice of my cousin, Tybalt.

"Thanks Tybalt. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead!" I replied with a grin. He still gave me the same stern look.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he really wanted to know or not.

"I was going up to look for Juliet. She's gone missing and I thought she'd be up there, picking irises," I responded. He looked at me, panicked.

"She's missing?" he shouted.

"Yes, now if you could steer your horse that way, we can look for her," I replied, pointing to the garden of irises. Tybalt instantly flew up there and landed, helping me dismount. I ran around to the other side, hoping to find her.

"Juliet! Thank dear Escalus you're alive!" I shouted, running over to hug her, completely ignoring Romeo. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? Cordilia is in tears because she's so panicked! You almost gave me and Francsico a heart attack once Cordilia told us you were missing! What is wrong with you? Are you trying to worry us to death? Do you want me to die of a heart attack before I tell you about my night with Francisco?" I yelled, panting to catch my breath afterwards.

"No. Scarlet, I simply lost track of time. I'm sorry," she responded. I cried into her shoulder.

"I almost fall to my death and the best excuse you can come up with is 'I lost track of time'," I chuckled. She abruptly stopped and looked at me. My dress was torn up a bit and was covered in dirt. My arms and legs were scratched up as well with a bit of blood here and there.

"What happened to you?" she exclaimed, taking one bloody arm and looking at it. She looked horrified.

"I slipped several times. The last time almost cost me my life considering I would have fallen to my death if Tybalt didn't save me," I exclaimed looking back at him. I saw him pointing his blade at Romeo. I ran over to save my sister's boyfriend. I got between him and Romeo, putting my arms out to defend him.

"Not you too. He's a Montague! He could have been trying to kill Juliet just now!" he yelled at me. I gave him a stern look.

"Romeo would do no such thing. He's a good kid. He loves Juliet just like you and me and would do nothing to harm her!" I yelled. Tybalt glared at me and I returned the stare.

"I will kill him. He will die!" Tybalt yelled, his sword still pointing at me. I swiped one arm around and knocked his sword out of his hand and into mine. Pointing it at Tybalt's neck, I glared at him.

"No he won't. Not today. Now back off," I shouted. Tybalt obliged and turned to leave. I threw his sword up so the handle was facing him. "Tybalt, your sword." He turned, glared, and swiped it out of my hand, cutting it a bit. I winced, but he turned before he could see it. Tearing off a piece off of my dress, I wrapped my hand.

"Thanks Scarlet, he'd kill me if you hadn't have stepped in," Romeo said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Eh, that's Tybalt for you, but don't worry kid. I'll make sure you live despite how much our family and friends hate you," I smiled. He laughed nervously at this. "Well, we should be going. Cordilia will have a heart attack if we don't get back soon," I said, walking towards to stairs, but stopping after remembering the stairs. "Romeo? Would it be too much of an inconvenience if you could fly Juliet and I to ground level? The last time I took the stairs, they almost killed me." Romeo nodded, helping Juliet, then myself onto his dragon horse before mounting it himself. The dragon horse started upwards, but went down past the collapsing stairs. Juliet looked over at the missing steps.

"Scarlet," she began, but I just gave her a nervous laugh.

"You really have to expect this kind of crazy, stupid, life threatening stunts from me. I mean, you are my sister," I replied. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You almost fell off of that?" Romeo yelled at me. I gave him a bored look.

"I believe I just said I did child. Learn to pay attention," I replied. We landed and Juliet and I hopped off. "Thanks for that Romeo. I didn't want to risk falling to my death… again."

"Anytime Scarlet. Good bye you two. Don't kill yourselves getting back," he chuckled. Juliet put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me Romeo, but I won't kill myself getting back," Juliet corrected.

"I'm more concerned about your older sister, Juliet," he laughed. I shrugged.

"After today, I would be worried about me too," I replied. After another round of goodbyes, he took off, leaving Juliet and I to walk home.

"So what was this about your day with Sir Francisco?" Juliet asked. I suddenly remembered I had used that in my angry questionings.

"Uh, well, I figured out Francisco is the Velvet Rose," I started. Juliet's face lit up.

"Really? I knew he was in love with you! So, what did you say?" she asked. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? He never really asked me anything," I replied. Her look told me that's not what she had meant.

"No, what happened?" she asked. It looks like the natural love for all things sickenly romantic ran in the blood.

"Well, he tried to play this little game with me, trying to drag this thing out for an extended period of time. I figured out it was him and was really pissed because it seemed like he was just making fun of me, playing with my emotions. So I yelled at him, he kept telling me all of this romantic stuff like 'If I am the sun, I want you to be my flower' and he kept telling me he loved me," I began.

"That's so sweet! What happened next?" Juliet exclaimed.

"So we went back and forth, him showering me with all this romantic talk and I just kept telling him that it was just all a sick cruel joke and then before I could protest, he kissed me," I said. Juliet's eyes lit up like fireworks. She squealed, hugging me, already arranging our wedding.

"Oh Scarlet, this is so great! You two are just so adorable! What theme do you want? I was thinking a big white wedding," she stared. I laughed at this.

"Juliet, slow down! I didn't say I enjoyed it! I never even said I returned the feelings," I reasoned. Her mood dropped. I gave her a sly look before grinning. "It was the most blissful moment of my life." This brought Juliet back up, congratulating me.

"There's one problem though," she cautioned, worrying me.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"The white wind," she replied. I burst out laughing, earning me a concerned look. "Aren't you worried? He's madly in love with the white wind too! Don't you hear him gush over her as if she were the best thing since sliced bread?"

"I'm not concerned at all. Juliet, I am the white wind," I replied, laughing. She looked at me as if I had gone mad. She let the silence grow for a few minutes, trying to let it sink in.

"Then… if you're… then Sir Francisco… Oh my Escalus, you have to tell him!" she exclaimed. We were in the theater now so I hushed her.

"I can't. He'll think I'm a hypocrite! If that happens, he'll hate me for all eternity. I can't do it Juliet!" I explained. She looked at me again, as if I was mad.

"If you don't tell him now, his anger towards you will only grow with time! Scarlet, please just tell him," she pleaded.

"I'm scared Juliet. I'm scared of what will happen," I replied. I took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll tell him when I deem it the correct time. Please, don't tell him." Juliet hesitated, but still nodded. We walked down to our rooms. Juliet went into hers as I walked down the hall to mine. Sir Francisco waited out side my door, looking as angry as I had ever seen him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, holding up my white mask.


	15. Chapter 12

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I'm so screwed! Juliet was right about all of this. I'm just curious to why he was in my room at this point. What do I do now? Do I tell Francisco or make another elaborate lie to get out of it? No, I had to tell him now. Lying just tangles you in a web. I never liked spiders, so a web isn't my idea of a good place to be. It was now or never.

"Okay, Francisco, you caught me. I'm the white wind," I said. His eyes popped out with surprise. I should have let him tell me what he thought the mask meant.

"What? Scarlet, you're the white wind?" he exclaimed. We weren't on the same page, were we?

"Of course! What did you think that mask meant?" I shouted back, panicking.

"I thought the white wind had visited you and left the mask in your room! You said you knew her so I thought she just came over and you didn't tell me! Oh dear Escalus," he shouted, frustrated and shocked at all of this. He walked past me into the main room and sat down at a chair, mumbling to himself, oh my faith. I walked to the chair beside him and sat down.

"Francisco, I'm sorry," I said, he looked up at me, shaking his head with disappointment. He let out a heavy sigh, trying to find words to continue.

"All I want to know is why. Why wouldn't you just tell me? I feel the same about you," he asked. I didn't know what to tell him. I looked to the window, searching the stars for my answer.

"I was terrified. I had no idea what I'd do if you didn't love me back. If you didn't return the feelings and you knew it was me, what would that have done for us? Francisco, we went from hate to love too quickly. What else do you want me to say? I was insecure, I was jealous, I was curious, I was skeptical, what do you want?" I asked. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I felt like this was going to end.

"You, insecure, jealous. Not a chance. Skeptical and curious I can believe, but Scarlet, insecure? And jealous of who?" he asked. I looked at Francisco, trying to stop the tears from coming out, but the wall I had built against them was breaking fast.

"I wanted to find out if you loved me back. Once as the white wind you hinted that there was another woman, I was jealous of her. I didn't want to be second place to a girl I didn't know. It wasn't until you told me earlier to day that the other woman was me that I felt stupidly relieved. Francisco, I'm sorry. I've lost your trust in this charade. All I can really do now is ask for another chance. No more secrets, no more lies, no more masks, I promise you that. Just, please, I don't think I could handle another heart break," I sobbed. I had no idea of what he would do, but I prayed that he would forgive me. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I made a promise to never hurt you, and I will keep that promise. We all make mistakes Scarlet and we all need to forgive the ones we love," he whispered. I cried even harder into him, not crying of fear, but relief. I never wanted to leave this position. I wanted to stay in his arms, with him.

"It's getting late, Francisco. I think we should be off to bed," I said. We broke apart and he nodded. We got up and he walked me to my room.

"Good night, my love, sweet dreams," he said, kissing my hand.

"Good night, Francisco," I replied, before giving him a quick peck good night. I closed the door and sighed. Love was so beautiful. I quickly changed into my night gown, hopped into bed, and waited to fall asleep to bring tomorrow closer.

I was lying in a field, looking at the sky. I was surrounded by irises. I hear myself saying something around the corner. Knowing this must be impossible, I walk around to investigate. I see myself at seventeen, talking to a boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I'm blushing like mad as I choke words out.

"Scarlet, just spit it out!" he laughed. I remembered this day. The day I was rejected, the day I was heart broken, the day I locked my emotions up.

"No, don't do it!" I yelled. My younger self looked back at me. I ran over to her, and the boy, trying to get the words out. "You'll regret it. I guarantee it. Save those three words for someone that you can say it to and mean in with all of your existence. He won't return the feelings. Save it for a man you'll meet later. His name will be Sir Francisco. He's handsome, caring, romantic, and a bit of an idiot, but he's the right one for those words, not him."

"Who are you?" my younger self asked.

"I'm you, but older. I'm twenty three," I told her. She still questioned me.

"Uh, can this wait? Scarlet was going…" the boy started. I shot him a glare to shut him up.

"No it can't. This can't wait Casio," I spat. So that's what his name was, Casio.

"You can't be me. I'm me," little me said. I took her wrists and forced her to look at me.

"Scarlet, I am you. My name is Scarlet Massima Donatella Capulet. I'm a survivor of the Capulet house. I live with my friend Melanie Marie Ann Kellin. She goes off every Tuesday to the market to go try and catch Sir Francisco's attention. The nineteen year old boy with the long blonde hair. I occasionally tag along to talk with my best friend Curio and Francisco's sister Cordilia. I've been searching for my little sister Juliet since I was twelve. She's been missing for fourteen years. Curio, Cordilia, and Francisco all know her. I've been able to find her though," I finished. Myself didn't look convinced. I sighed. "You have a burn on your upper arm from the time we messed around with the pots and one fell down and burnt your arm. We also have a birthmark on the small of our backs that we were always convinced looked like a dragon horse." My younger self's eyes grew wide, showing she finally realizing I was her.

"Wait, I'm going to fall in love with Francisco? EW! He's an arrogant, idiotic, perverted womanizer! Not to mention he's a major creeper. I'll never fall in love with that scum!" little me gave a disgusted face. I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me, I didn't think I'd fall in love with him either, but it happened. And he loves you too. No matter how much he teases you, he really cares about you," I assured.

"Capulets?" Casio stuttered, falling back. The field suddenly changed into a dark stone room. The Montague crest covered the room and before us stood Casio and the Prince. Little me suddenly turned to dust and was blown away. Casio soon departed in the same way. The prince took out his sword and pointed at to me.

"Capulets must die," was all he said before he lunged at me. I quickly dodged it, realizing I didn't have a sword of my own. He lunged past me again, as I dodged again. My elbow slammed into the back of his neck, paralyzing him. He slid across the dark marble floor and remained still and lifeless.

"If only, if only," I voice recited behind me. I turned around, horrified at what I saw. Ophelia stood before me, holding a dagger. "The birds never flew."

"If only, if only, it was just me and you," I finished.

"If only, if only, there were dew colored flowers," Ophelia continued.

"If only, if only, we could lay here for hours," I replied.

"If only, if only, the birds could not fly."

"If only, if only, you never asked why."

"If only, if only, the sky was not gray."

"If only, if only, we'd see another day." I finished. Suddenly Ophelia's image melted into Francisco's.

"If only, if only," said Ophelia's voice. "You could see," continued Francisco's voice. He opened his arms to me.

"If only, if only, you would love me!" I finished, running into his arms. He rested his head on mine as we stood there.

"If only, if only, this pigeon was a dove. If only, if only, she'd see there's no love," Francisco whispered. I felt the blade pierce my back. It wasn't painful physically, but I knew Francisco was the one who had pierced my heart. The pain of heart break, after all this time returned.

"I told you he didn't love us!" I heard my younger self say. I turned my head to see her, drenched in blood, with a sword through her heart as well. The prince pulled his blade out and let my younger self fall, lifeless. I looked back to Francisco, whose face flickered back and forth from Ophelia to himself. I screamed, knowing I was helpless.

I sat up, drenched in sweat screaming. I relaxed as I saw it was all just a dream. Francisco, Curio, Conrad, Juliet, and Cordilia all ran into my room, panicked. Francisco instantly came over to embrace me, but I screamed again, pushing him away. He instantly backed away. My nightmare was suddenly returning, mixing with reality. Francisco flickered back and forth to Ophelia. Conrad became the prince, Curio became Casio, Juliet became the younger version of me, drenched in blood. Cordilia came in and out of the scene. I looked at where Francisco's dagger had plunged into me and grasped at the clothing. It appeared as if I were truly bleeding. I couldn't scream I was so terrified. I looked at my hand, seeing the red liquid. I looked up, barely able to breath I was so terrified. I sobbed hysterically, terrified at the reality I faced.

"What's wrong Scarlet?" my younger self asked with Juliet's voice. "What do you see?" asked Juliet.

"Scarlet," said Casio, using Curio's voice. "Tell us what's wrong," commanded Curio.

"We can't help you," the prince said in Conrad's voice. "If you don't tell us what is wrong," Conrad completed.

"Scarlet, my love," Francisco said gently as Ophelia. "Please let us help you," he finished as himself. I felt arms around me, trying to comfort me. I looked over to see Cordilia, but she soon disappeared again. She came back soon enough.

"I'm surrounded by a bloody version of myself at seventeen, the prince, Ophelia who turned into Francisco and stabbed me, Casio a boy from my past, and a flickering image of Cordilia," I sobbed. I pointed to my chest, looking at them hysterically. "Don't you see the blood? Don't you see the blood on me and my younger self?" I screamed gesturing to Juliet. "And how can you, my dear prince, stand around, looking stunned like you didn't just stab her?" I screamed at Conrad. He gave me a confused look.

"Scarlet, calm down. You're hallucinating," Ophelia said, gently. I jumped hearing her, but glared. I got up and walked right up to her.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You're the one who stabbed me! You betrayed me! You pretended to be Francisco and then you stabbed me in the back!" I shouted at him.

"I could never stab you Scarlet, I love you too much," Francisco said as himself. I looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You don't love me! Both of us know that! Don't you remember? If only, if only, this pigeon was a dove. If only, if only, she knew there was no love!" I recited. I ran past all of them letting their calls for me drift behind me. My nightmare had become too strong, so strong it was tampering with my view on reality. I sprinted out of the theater, running into the square. Merlin's Magic was open, with the woman standing outside. I ran towards her screaming, "Make it stop! Make these hallucinations stop, please!" She went into her shop and I followed. I fell before the table we were at earlier. The woman looked through a drawer before finding a blue scarf. She laid it over me and I instantly felt calm. Francisco, Curio, Conrad, Juliet, and Cordilia burst through the door as I collapsed.

"Don't touch her! She's in a terrible condition! I'm trying to help her!" was all I heard before the world went dark.


End file.
